


Forgiveness

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: One Word Prompts [5]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cuban/Italian Veronica, Eating Disorders, Fighting, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: Veronica is just trying to help





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> written 5/5

"Veronica, hop off my fucking dick! It's my body, not yours."

"Stellina, I'm just trying to help-"

Heather slammed her fist down on the cafeteria table. "I don't need your help! I don't want it, either! What would you know about this, little miss perfect, with your never eating? It's not the same!"

Hurt flashed in Veronica's eyes before being schooled into a blank face.

"You are right. I know nothing of your suffering. I suppose I should go... starve somewhere else."

"Ronnie?" Mac's voice piped up as Veronica got up and grabbed her bag, leaving her uneaten food at the table. Mac got up to follow her.

"Not now, Conejita. Stay here." Veronica's voice was gentle, but lacking it's usual warmth.

Mac sat back down, dejected.

"Great job, Heather, see what you've done?" Chandler said.

"Whatever. She shouldn't be sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I'm not gonna go begging for forgiveness for something she caused."

Mac squawked, before getting up and leaving, Chandler following behind her.

"Enjoy your lunch, Heather."


End file.
